


占有欲

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: pwp，金主锤x艺术家基，设计少量sm





	占有欲

"脱衣服。"洛基翘着腿，穿一身浴袍，头发还略微有些湿，手里晃晃悠悠的拿着一杯红酒，喝了一口。  
"好像你才是那个被睡的人吧，"索尔皱眉不满的看着沙发上稳如泰山的人，惊讶于他如此气定神闲"怎么，不会讨好你的金主吗？"  
"你要是想让别人服侍你，就不会找我了。"洛基把酒杯放在桌子上，"你想要被支配的快感，"一针见血的说道，"各种各样的人被你征服，男人，女人在你身下娇喘，称赞你的雄伟，健硕的身体。可你得不到满足，你需要的是女王，不是女奴。"  
"现在，脱掉上衣。"洛基命令道。  
索尔眯着眼睛把衬衣从裤子里抽出来，意想不到的惊喜，故意从最下面的扣子开始解，到了胸膛的位置停了一下，把衣服向两边一扯，露出健壮的胸肌，领带还挂在脖子上，"怎么样？我的女王，是否满意?"  
"是否满意可不是只看这个，"洛基一笑，把酒杯放在手里把玩，眼睛盯着西装裤里鼓鼓囊囊的性器，"脱掉裤子。"  
索尔顺从解开了自己的裤子，揉搓了几下肿胀的肉棒，脸上带着戏谑的笑容，"现在呢？我的女王。"  
洛基危险的咪着眼睛，看着站在自己面前的肉体，缓缓的伸出了一条腿，"还可以。"  
索尔赤条条的单膝下跪，握住洛基的一只脚，轻咬一口脚趾，一吻印在脚背上，舌尖从脚趾一路向上 ，舔舐着脚踝，惹得洛基一阵轻笑。  
自作主张的在光滑的大腿内侧掐了一把，像是趁主人不注意偷吃到鱼的猫咪，咬了几口小腿，脑袋埋在了双腿之间。  
舌头在阴唇之间反复游走，细细舔过尿道口，双唇含住阴蒂，洛基喘息着把腿达上了索尔的肩膀，大腿紧紧夹着他的脑袋，双手无力的搭在沙发边儿上，仰着头，缓慢的呼吸。  
手指握着柱身，含住龟头吮吸了几口，舔过沟壑，"Yes，对，就这里，"洛基抓着索尔的头发享受服务，大腿内侧被手指掐出了红痕。  
舌尖来到了阴道，戳了进去，酥麻的快感让后穴的饥渴更加剧烈，大量的粘液分泌了出来，索尔如同品尝珍馐，一滴不剩的卷入口中，甚至发出啧啧的声音，索尔猛的嘬了一口阴蒂，"啊，嗯，对，啊，"洛基紧抓着他的脑袋叫了一声，潮吹的液体喷了他满脸。  
"舒服吗？我的女王。"索尔摩挲着洛基的下巴，一把扯开了浴袍。  
"你就这点能耐吗？用舌头?"洛基挑衅的一笑，猛的把他一推按在地上，咬上了喉结，双腿跪跨在索尔身体两侧，扶着硕大的阴茎坐了下去，"嗯——"两人发出满足的声音，洛基上下摇晃着，阴道夹着肉棒上下磨蹭，每次重重的落下都能撞到最里面。  
洛基重重坐在阴茎上，前后磨蹭，阴蒂沾着粘液在索尔坚硬的阴毛上摩擦，雌穴肿胀，艰难的吞咽，淫水流的到处都是，阴茎高高翘起，"给我撸，"洛基的口气强硬，索尔粗糙的手指上下滑动，安抚突突跳动的青茎。  
自己控制着力度，花心的瘙痒难耐被巨大的龟头伺候着，反复研磨那一点，快感直接冲上了大脑，夹着索尔的阴茎不断刺激内壁。  
索尔觉得自己在临近爆发的边缘，快感被支配着无法释放，猛的把洛基压在身下，疯狂的把阴茎送进红肿的小穴，啪啪的声音在空荡荡的卧室里回响，阴囊疯狂撞击着屁股，附身含住一颗乳头，放在嘴里撕咬挑逗。下身狂乱的顶弄，狰狞的不断抽插，洛基的呻吟一声概过一声，猛烈的欲望在体内冲击，快感不断累增，阴茎突突射的到处都是，潮吹的液体喷在巨大的龟头上，粘液流了一地，不知道过了多久才晕晕乎乎的感觉索尔释放在了自己体内。

 

"You know?"索尔抽了一口烟，白色的烟雾从嘴角随意的散出，"我不喜欢别人揣测我的意图，任何，任何想法。"双唇一开一合，洛基努力睁开眼睛，却发现眼前一片模糊，脖子酸疼，想动动手脚却发现自己被绑在了什么东西上。  
"你凭什么这么自信?"索尔的双手滑过洛基被大大分开绑在金属架子上的双腿，粗糙的指腹，甚至还有老茧，肆意在敏感的位置游走却不偏偏不接触重点位置，语气温和，大手卡在大腿上，狠狠一抓，轻轻的说道"觉得我需要的是女王?"  
眼前烟头的火光忽明忽暗，洛基头痛欲裂，张张嘴想要说什么，却发现自己没有一点说话的力气，眼前的情景也没有从昏迷中变得清楚，反而皮肤被抚摸的快感无比鲜明，想要活动手脚，却清晰的感觉到有类似刷子一样的东西在自己腹部动作。  
"你不是著名的画家吗？"索尔突然抓住他的头发，狠狠向后一扯，洛基疼的哼了一声，强迫他看着自己，"那你告诉我啊，要怎样画，才能让我的女王变成奴隶。"画笔沾满了红色的颜料在洛基腹部打转，一路向上在身体上画出了奇怪的形状，笔尖在乳头涂抹，故意刺激在空气中微微挺立的乳尖。"这个颜色是专门为你准备的。"索尔低头含住了一颗乳头，像是在嘲笑他。  
手里的动作没有停下，软软的毛刷从腹部移到了下体，阴毛沾满了红色的颜料，索尔一只手突然把笔身插进了慈穴里。笔身很细，却很长，洛基呜咽了一声，艰难的咬着牙。笔身轻松在阴道里穿梭，准确的找到了最里面的地方，挑逗一样的快速戳刺，动作很轻，快感却从深处爆发了出来。烟灰落在洛基的锁骨上，索尔右手随意一弹，喷了一个烟圈，拿着画笔的左手加快了速度。  
洛基剧烈的咳嗽了一声，雌穴深处的瘙痒并没有因为被反复刺激而舒缓，反而因为笔身太细而更加饥渴，阴道需要更深更大的东西来填满，疯狂的吮吸细细的笔杆并不能缓解什么。  
"我该叫你什么呢？喜欢性虐待的死变态?"洛基咬着牙说道，吐了一口口水在那张讨厌的脸上，"啊——"索尔突然快速抽出了笔，把烟头按在了洛基大腿上，来不及过多的感受疼痛，阴茎就冲进了阴道里，洛基感觉自己被劈成了两半，完全没有经过润滑的阴道被撕裂了，巨大的肉棒伴随着血液抽查，液体顺着大腿内侧流了下来，索尔狠狠的操干到最里面，研磨那一点，阴道口被蹂躏的红肿不堪，胸前的乳头被狠狠撕咬，囊贷啪啪的撞击着，完全不理会洛基喊疼的声音。  
烟头被按在大腿上旋转，"不要揣测我的意图，"索尔抓着洛基的头发冷漠的说道，轻咬了几下他的下巴，"现在，我只需要一个乖乖听话的奴隶。"  
手脚出其不意的被放开，阴茎突然拔了出去，洛基完全没有力气瘫倒在地，来不及思考，头部被撞在地上，屁股被迫高高的撅起来，"准备好了吗？女王大人，"索尔府下身微笑着说道，"或者说，母狗。"  
语言的侮辱不算什么，比起后穴的痛苦，前面的阴道被索尔不知道哪里拿出来的假阴茎插着，后面被巨大的阴茎开拓，血液和雌穴分泌的粘液流了一地，前后的敏感点同时被撞击，啪啪的巴掌落在屁股上，"扭的不错啊，淫荡的婊子，"索尔猛烈撞击着，"你叫啊，叫出来。"洛基着下唇，血液从嘴角溢出，前后都被疯狂顶弄，快感伴随着痛苦一起涌上了脑子，手臂撑在地上，微微颤抖，生理泪水在眼眶里打转，啪啪的声音在耳边回荡，提醒自己正在被屈辱的侵犯，血液在地面上形成了怪异的形状，不知道过了多久才结束了漫长的酷刑。  
索尔在快要释放的时候终于把阴茎拔了出来，在屁股上拍打了几下，全部射到了洛基的背部。


End file.
